gruvisthabestfandomcom-20200214-history
Gruv Vurg
Description Appearance Gruv is a very tall half-orc standing 7 foot 4 inches and weighing in at 530 pounds. Gruv has grey-green skin, green eyes, and thick short brown hair. Gruv is very well known for his height and strength being able to rip open bank vaults ,with his bare hands, when he was just a child. Gruv is the muscle of any party that he travels with mostly because of his muscles. Gruv is easily distinguishable in any crowd because of the very large amount of scars that he bears. Personality Gruv is known to be very impulsive but occasionally surprising his group with a good idea. Gruv is not the smartest person but he makes up for it in heart. Gruv is also known to rip out people's hearts when they make him angry, the main things that make him angry are racism and people making fun of his brother's poetry. Although Gruv in the past has burnt down entire cities because the citizens thought Gruv was ugly, Gruv has shown a soft side. On this side Gruv will do anything to help his friends and family and show support when they are down. Gruv is a very well known drunk but also Gruv getting drunk has helped his party on more than one occasion, when nobody could find the entrance to a cave a drunken Gruv easily saw it and pointed the entrance out. BioGraphy Background Gruv was born January 1st of an unknown year. His twin brother Ugakuga was born the year before on december 31st. Gruv and his brother were abandoned by their parents and left at an orphanage. Ugakuga was adopted by a very wealthy family which left Gruv to fend for himself. Gruv was adopted by a street gang called “The KutThroats”. After Gruv joined at seven years old Gruv took control over the gang by beating the leader in a fight. Once Gruv became leader of The KutThroats, Gruv and his gang were arrested when Gruv made them attempt to rob a International Peace Celebration. The KutThroats were executed but Gruv was spared because Gruv was only seven years old. Gruv was in and out of prison for the next 12 years until Gruv eventually found his brother and started to travel with Ugakuga and Ugakuga's friends. Some of the adventures the group went on would include conquering kingdoms and naming himself "God Emperor Gruv" or "Mayor Gruv". Rise To Power Gruv rose to power during the Netheril Empire Civil War. The second civil war started when a rouge Duke and a couple of other lords split from the Netheril Empire (located in The Sword Coast.) During the war Gruv was angered that a country would fight against itself so Gruv raised his own army and conquered the Phuton Empire. Gruv then became the self appointed Mayor of The Phuton Empire, in his mind Gruv thought that mayors had absolute power. During Gruv's Rule 2 weeks after Gruv became Mayor of The Netheril Empire most of Gruv’s populace attempted to overthrow him because Gruv made the highly controversial "Waffle Act". The rebels were quickly stopped by Gruv and Gruv’s army. All of the rebels that survived the war were let off with a warning. Shortly after this Gruv knew he had to maintain order so Gruv revealed that he is a demigod. The people did not believe Gruv at first until The Religion of Gruv was enacted and soon everyone would fear and worship him. After a few years of being revered and treated like a God Gruv was once again bored and decided to one day just leave his kingdom. Ideals Gruv's ideals are very hard to understand because they change so often but one of the ideals that never changed was that racism would never be tolerated. Gruv ,having been on the receiving end of racism his whole life, would never allow racism to exist in his kingdom so when someone would treat someone differently because of the victim's race the perpetrator would be imprisoned for 3 years or until they said sorry. Gruv believed that everyone in his kingdom deserved a chance to present their case before Gruv after the criminal broke the law. Gruv would then decide the law breakers fate. Gruv enacted prohibition on alcohol which lasted for 2 hours until Gruv figured out what prohibition meant. Final Years In Power After Gruv left his kingdom Gruv wandered the lands he used to own until people stopped seeing Gruv. Once the Gruv sightings stopped everyone assumed Gruv had died but Gruv was actually now a full fledged God and was with his father, Gruumsh.